Not what I was expecting
by tiger46145
Summary: All Leo Howard thought that was going to happen was he would film some episodes for Shake it up! and then be done with it. The last thing he expected was to fall in love with one of the co-stars. ZendayaxLeo
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I know it's been forever since I've been on and I'm going to give it to you straight, I was downright lazy.**

**Now I'm repaying you guys by revising all of the chapters on this story. It'll be the same plot just a different way to how it all goes, cause I was so confused and I was the one that wrote the story. Hopefully this makes more sense.**

**You guys know the drill, I don't own Shake it up or any of these people, all I own is a donut, actually I don't even own that, I ate it...**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

It was a regular day for me, at least it was. I woke up, had a shower, ate some toast and decided to watch some T.V. There wasn't anything good on, but I was considering on watch that show, Shake it up, but then that's when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID, but it said a private caller.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, is this Leo Howard?" a male said.

"Yes, I am Leo Howard who is this?" I really hope it isn't some stalker calling me for his daughter, you would not believe how many times that has happened.

"I am the producer of Shake it up and I was calling about your audition to be Logan on the show." he responded, phew, its not a creepy guy.

You see a week ago I auditioned for the role of Logan on Shake it up since Kickin' it was finished and my agent wanted to give me more exposure.

"Oh, yes, what about it?" I ask. If he's calling does that mean I got the role?

"We're calling because you have got the role and want to know if you can meet us today." he said.

"Yeah, sure. When?" I ask, hoping not to sound too anxious.

"Does 4:00 work for you?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your studio at 4." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at the time and it was 12 right now, so I had 4 hours to kill. I decided to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up and saw that it was 3:32. I quickly fixed my hair, put on a jacket and started to head out.

The instant I stepped out the door I was mobbed by paparazzi, man do these guys ever give me a break. These are the times that I wish I could drive.

After following me the whole way to the studio, they finally left me alone, you know these guys really need to lay off, this is why I don't usually smile for them.

Once I entered I could hear music blasting throughout the building. I walked around a little bit then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said. When the person turned around I saw that it was a guy with eye brows that looked like a fuzzy caterpillar.

"It's ok, hey your Leo aren't you?" he asked. So if he knows who I am, does it mean he's a part of the show?

"Yeah, I'm Leo and you are?" I ask.

"Sorry man, I'm Adam, I'm a part of Shake It up" he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, hey, you wouldn't by any chance know where the producer is?" I said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, he's over here." He said gesturing for me to follow. I followed him through a bunch of hallways. At the end of one hallways was a huge open space with a giant dance floor set (1). Adam led me onto the set and pointed to a door just to the left of it.

"He's in there, I remember seeing him talking on the phone with someone." He said

"Thanks, I got this from here." I said as I walked away from him. When I approached the door I heard music coming from it and when I looked inside the window I saw two girls dancing in front of a mirror.

I couldn't make out there faces but I could see by the way they dance that they were really good at it. There was a brunette and a red head.

"Excuse me?" someone said from behind me. I got scared and I jumped a little, but when I turned around I saw a tall guy who looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"Yes, I'm uh, looking for the producer of Shake it up." I said nervously.

"That is me, and you must be Leo, it's a pleasure to have you on the show follow me." He said. Phew, it doesn't look like he saw me staring at the two girls.

We walked down another bunch of hallways, man this studio is HUGE. There was an awkward silence between us, but after a few more minutes he finally broke it.

"So I saw you staring at Bella and Zendaya as they were practicing." He said. Well, things couldn't be any awkwarder.

"Yeah , sorry about that, Adam told me he saw you in there so I went to take a look." I said.

"Hm. why would Adam say that, I haven't been in there all day." he said looking puzzled. when I looked in his eyes I saw a glint of humor in them. He knows something.

"So they're the stars of the show right, can you tell me a little bit about them?" I ask

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out everything in a little bit, just you wait. He said.

* * *

**(1) it's the new Shake it up set, and like I said before, they just aren't using it right now.**

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I'm going to re-do all the chapters and upload a new one maybe later today or tomorrow**

**Let me know what you want to see in later chapters.**

**Tiger out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! I would have uploaded this earlier but I went out to get a manicure and I got blonde dyed tips now.**

**So, how did you guys like the revised version of my new chapter. I had a bunch of ideas that didn't quite work with the old plot line. I think you guys are gonna like this new version a lot better than the old one, but if you don't just tell me.**

**Any ways, I don't own Shake it up or these people.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The rest of the walk was even more awkward. What did he mean when he said I would find out everything?

This is a really creepy cast...

He finally stopped in front of a door, when I read the sign it said 'Leo Howard - Logan'.

"So this is your dressing room, and your script for the first episode should be on your desk, once you finish reading it over, I want you to come the stage set where you'll meet the rest of the cast." He said opening the door

"Wait, how do I find th-" I began to say, but before I could finish he closed the door. I was gonna ask how do I find the stage set since this place is huge, oh well, I guess I'll just figure it out.

I walked around the room a bit, it wasn't anything too fancy, there was a T.V, a glass table and a leather sofa, I guess it was because I was just a reoccurring character and I wouldn't use this dressing room a lot.

I saw the script on the table. I picked it up a looked at the episode title, 'Oh Brother it up', hm, that's an interesting name for an episode.

I quickly read over the script and now I understand why the called it 'Oh Brother it up'. I looked at my watch and I decided to head down to the stage set since I finished reading my script.

Once I stepped foot in the hall I instantly forgot which way I came from. I decided to wing it and head right.

As I walked I came to an intersection which went 4 ways. I'm really lost now cause I don't remember going this way at all.

As my back was turned someone ran into me causing me to stumble. When I looked up I saw a bunch of red hair.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." the red head said in a hurry.

"It's ok, I'm Leo by the way, I'm playing Logan on the show." I say holding my hand out for her to hold. She finally looked up from dusting herself off. She has pale skin but it really accents her red hair.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Bella, I play Cece on the show." she says shaking my hand. So this is the girl I have to hate on the show?

"Nice to meet you too. Hey, you wouldn't by any chance know how to get to the stage set from here?" I ask. I'm pretty sure she know the way, but you can never assume.

"Yeah, I'm headed there right now actually, follow me." She says as she walks down a hallway, motioning for me to follow her.

As I followed her I began thinking back to what the producer said. I've met Bella already and there's nothing really special about her, so why would he say I would find out everything in a little bit? Maybe it has o do with the other one, what was her name? Zaya? Zene? Zoe? Nope, it definitely wasn't that. Maybe Bella knows something about what's going on.

"Hey Bella, can you tell me a bit about your other co-stars? I've only met Adam and I want to know as much as I can." I say.

"Yeah, there's Roshon, Davis, Caroline, and Zendaya. Kenton used to be on the show but he left." she said. Zendaya! That was her name, maybe I can ask about her.

"Can you tell me about Zendaya?" I ask hoping not to sound too desperate.

"Yeah, but there's so much so tell, you'll just have to find out everything in just a little bit." She said as she winked at me. Many, these people are really weird.

We finally reached the stage set and I saw a bunch of people there. As we walked closer, I got really nervous as to what to expect of them.

* * *

**I left you on... sort of a cliffhanger. LOL. Anyway, did you love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews or pm me.**

**Thanks, tiger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been on in like a week, but I was camping for a week, then when I came home I found this chapter deleted, so I've had to rewrite it. Then my computer froze, so I lost my work again, and now here I am!**

**Have you guys heard Zendayas new song Replay? I LOVE IT! I'm listening to it as we speak! My recommendation if you haven't heard it, go listen now! or else... JK.**

**Anyways, I don't own these people, places or items. I'm just a writer that owns a pen and paper.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

As me and Bella approached the group of people I could notice the producer and Adam whispering off to the side.

'What are they talking about?' I wondered

The producer noticed me and motioned for me to go to him. I waved goodbye to Bella and started heading over to him.

The producer whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone, I would like you to meet Leo, He's going to be playing the role of Logan on the show." He said. Most people waved while some people said hi, but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I saw Bella talking to a tall brunette who looked a lot like-

The girl in the practice room!

This is the girl Bella was dancing with in the practice room.

The brunette must have felt someone looking at her so she turned to look at me, then quickly turned away. She whispered something in Bella's ear, which Bella responded it with a nod, then quickly ran away.

'That was weird' I say to my self.

When everyone finished saying hi, I walked over to Bella.

"Hey Bella, who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" I ask.

"Oh, that was just Zendaya." she responded. I could hear a hint of laughter when she talked, but I brushed it off as my imagination.

"Why did she run away?" I ask

"She asked is she could leave for a sec and make a phone call, so I told her to go." Bella said. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to push it.

"Ok.." I say as I walk away.

'Man, all of these people are weird.' I think.

* * *

**Sorry this was really short, I just had to update something. I'm going to continue this chapter later, I just don't know how to type out the next part.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, this next bit is going to set up another relationship *hint* *hint*.**

**Bye, Tiger46145**


End file.
